


models don't get wrinkles

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1950s, Italy, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO <a href="http://twitter.com/isshikisenpai">KK</a> <33333</p>
<p>Set sometime in the 1900s, 1950s maybe?</p>
<p>Oikawa is a world famous model, but he wants to run away with his illegal hot lover Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	models don't get wrinkles

Iwaizumi never understood the charm of Italy; sure it was beautiful, but he thought that Paris was more of a romantic getaway, somewhere they could sit in an open patio having fresh baked croissants for breakfast, without a worry in the world. But Oikawa was special, different. The thrill of being in a country that didn’t allow for them to be together. Then again, they weren’t safe anywhere. 

 

“Oikawa, those glasses are hideous. You’re going to attract more attention with them on than without.” Iwaizumi groaned, hoping no one around them would stare. At first, two males having a dinner together wouldn’t seem as strange as two businessmen having a mean after work, but with all of the discomfort in not only Italy, but nearly the entirety of Europe, meddlesome stand bys always had to draw gazes where they weren’t welcome.

 

“Well if I take them off, everyone’s going to know who I am!” Oikawa pouted. “Plus I’m not wearing makeup—” Oikawa huffed. “Embarrassing.”

 

Sometimes Iwaizumi wondered why the hell he stayed by Oikawa’s side in the first place. He somehow managed to wrestle the hideous accessory off of Oikawa’s face just as the waiter came to deliver their pasta. But the waiter paid them no mind, accepting the money wordlessly, not even bothering to greet Oikawa even if he did recognize the world famous model.

 

“Not fair, Iwa-chan. What if he was a  _ fan?  _ He’s going to want my autograph and write an article in the news about me, and—”

 

Iwaizumi only knew of one way to shut up Oikawa Tooru. It was a thousand percent effective, but a thousand percent humiliating and equally illegal. But their table was tucked in the corner, waiter nowhere to be found, barely any other patrons there. So, he leaned over the table, probably getting marinara sauce on his shirt, and pressed his lips softly against Oikawa’s. He pulled away quickly as to not get noticed by anyone else, long enough for Oikawa to shut up.

 

The rest of their dinner was spent in silence, much appreciated by Iwaizumi. Oikawa had a hard time, face red and sweaty as he ate. And sometimes Iwaizumi felt bad for making Oikawa that way, but at the same time, his pink cheeks, pink lips parting slightly to take the food and fork inside, eyes darting all over the place...it was very cute, and even more endearing over the fact that Iwaizumi was the one to cause that.

 

* * *

 

After maybe too mine wine bottles, quiet-enough sex as to not alert their neighbors of their illegal doings, curled up in a hotel bed, Oikawa pounded his fists against Oikawa’s bare chest. “Unfair! Mean! Unfair! Iwa-chan is totally unfair!” Iwaizumi didn’t mind, lying back against the pillows looking up at the ceiling. “You can’t just  _ kiss me _ in  _ public. _ What if someone saw? What if we got arrested?” Oikawa whined, but his words fell on deaf ears.

 

“I don’t really care, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi huffed out, pulling Oikawa closer to him.

 

There was silence between them again, unspoken tension in the air, future uncertain for them. 

 

But Oikawa broke it easily. “Do you love me, Hajime?”

 

Iwaizumi turned his head down to meet Oikawa’s gaze; it was rare for them to use first names. But they had known each other since birth; Iwaizumi wasn’t bothered by it. “Of course.”

 

“And I love Hajime too.” Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi and started drawing circles around one of Iwaizumi’s nipples. “Most of Europe doesn’t approve of our love. I’ve been thinking about it a long time, probably since we were kids. I knew I loved you back then, and I still do. But no one else seems to see the beauty in it that I do.”

 

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi’s tone was warning, afraid that Oikawa’s thoughts would spiral into self-detrimental territory. 

 

But Oikawa smiled and kissed Iwaizumi’s chest, turning his cheek to rest his head there. “You know, my career is really taking off. I’ve been getting lots of hefty paychecks.” He turned to face Iwaizumi again. “Wouldn’t it be romantic if I just left the face of the Earth, ran away to some rural country where no one would bother us…can you imagine how much more popular I’d be?”

 

Iwaizumi hugged a groan. “Is popularity all you think about?”

 

“No, no! Of course, I’d want to run away with Hajime. Just the two of us on some untamed tropical island where we can drink wine and have sex all day long without a care in the world…”

 

“Is sex and wine all you think about?” Iwaizumi tried to keep the corners of his lips from tugging into a smirk, but he failed in the end. 

 

Oikawa puffed his cheeks. “Think seriously, Hajime. Wouldn’t that sound nice?”

 

“Maybe.” Iwaizumi looked back to the ceiling. “I think I’d need a lot more wine, though, to tolerate you for the rest of my life.”

 

“Mean!” Oikawa whined and hit against Iwaizumi’s chest again. “Are you saying I’m unbearable company?”

 

Iwaizumi pursed his lips. “What about your career? Your family?”

 

Oikawa moved to straddle Iwaizumi’s hips, hands against his stomach to brace himself, giving Iwaizumi a pointed look. “Like my family ever gave a shit. I’ll send them a nice thank you check for procreating and be done with them.” Oikawa sank down to lay completely on Iwaizumi, bare skin and all. “I don’t  _ love _ being a model. I love Hajime.”

 

“You’re a weird one.” Iwaizumi commented, reaching up to run a hand through Oikawa’s soft, sex-tousled hair. “You say the word, and I’ll follow you wherever you go. Even if it meant going to my own grave.”

 

Oikawa smirked. “You’d die for me Hajime?”

 

“Maybe. Given the right circumstances.” Iwaizumi half-lied. He’d die for Oikawa if it meant saving him, no matter what. Oikawa seemed to know that too.

 

Oikawa doesn’t speak for a while, pressing his cheek to Iwaizumi’s chest, listening to the beating of his heart, enjoying Iwaizumi’s warm hand pressed against the small of his back, keeping him in place, and feeling loved. “One month from now; I’ll get my last check, and we can just go somewhere. Anywhere. Back to Japan? Okinawa maybe?”

 

“Yea, sure. Anywhere sounds fine.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes.

 

“Aw, how sweet.” Oikawa scooted up closer to get a better look at Iwaizumi’s face. “Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

 

Iwaizumi opened one eye. “I think that was obvious from the time you kissed me when we were five years old.” 

 

Oikawa’s cheeks turned pink. “How cute, Hajime. Did you want to marry me when we were five years old?”

 

“Maybe.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’d marry you right now.”

 

“Really? Can we go out and buy rings tomorrow?” Oikawa asked, a little excited now.

 

Iwaizumi frowned. “Don’t you have work?”

 

“Not until the evening.” Oikawa singsonged. “Alright, Hajime. Let’s go to sleep now and wake up  _ extra _ early so I can pick out a fancy ring.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be bad for work?” Iwaizumi questioned as Oikawa moved back to Iwaizumi’s side.

 

“Fashion. I’ll start a new trend.” Oikawa lazily locked his legs with Iwaizumi, closing his eyes. “It will be fine. One month from now, I’ll have enough money to last until we’re fifty.”

 

Iwaizumi pulled the covers over them and turned to face Oikawa a little more, pulling his body close against his own. “And I’ll make it last until we’re eighty.”

 

“Ew, I don’t want to be eighty. I’m going to have  _ wrinkles. _ ” Oikawa whined.

 

“Then go die young, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi huffed. “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” And Iwaizumi was done talking with Oikawa. Talks about the future made him  _ exhausted. _ Talks about growing old together until they were wrinkly prunes was  _ exhausting. _

 

Iwaizumi thought to himself that maybe eighty years together wouldn’t be long enough.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
